Celos Angelicales
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Dean esta con fiebre y Sam decide darle un baño, pero quizá eso no sea tan fácil. Dastiel Dean/Cas traducción


¡Este fic es una traducción! La historia original es de _**Shiryuforever94**_

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural no es mio! Aunque si Kripke me quiere regalar a Cas no se lo voy a rechazar XD

Advertencia: Leve Slash! Cas/Dean

* * *

**Celos Angelicales**

La fiebre de Dean no bajaba nada en absoluto y Sam ya estaba desesperado. ¡No podía ir a un hospital en el fin del mundo! El problema era que habían tantos demonios caminando por la ciudad que tenía miedo que alguno poseyera el cuerpo del medico e hiciera daño a Dean.

Sam coloco el pañuelo empapado de agua fría en la frente de su hermano considerando la posibilidad de darle un baño al ver que este ya estaba en el punto de delirios a causa de la temperatura

¡Todo era culpa de una estúpida gripe! ¿Por qué demonios Dean no podía cuidarse ni de una simple gripe? ¡Era tan fácil! Podría haber tomado algo de vitamina C o batidos, cereales y yogures, algo de comida ligera y mucha fruta y verdura y...

¿Dean?

No!

Su hermano solo sabía apreciar la comida chátara y bebidas que tuvieran una graduación alcohólica impropia para un menor

Y algunas veces para mayores

- Vamos Dean, vamos a tomar un baño – Dijo Sam al ver el temblor de los labios y la humedad de la piel debido a la alta temperatura y los temblores.

- No –Respondió Dean escondiéndose debajo de la manta del motel

- Oh, no Dean, deja la manta, o vas pronto al baño y te duchas o te meto yo con el agua congelada – Sam tiro de la manta y puso las manos en la cintura de su hermano tirando de la ropa interior ya que era la única pieza de ropa que tenia puesta

- Las manos fuera de ahí criajo – Se quejo Dean cuando Sam puso una mano en la cintura tratando de levantarle- ¡Si te acercas a la joya familiar te volveré eunuco!

- Pienso lo mismo – Castiel apareció de golpe con su rostro inexpresivo justo al lado de Sam – Ya lo baño yo, soy mas fuerte que tu Sam y puedes dejarlo caer –Castiel se aproximo con calma- Esta bien Dean, mejoraras pronto

- Eh, ¿Como? – Sam miro la cara ahora preocupada de Castiel- ¡Soy su hermano, lo hago yo!

- No- Castiel inclino la cabeza mirando fijamente a Sam- ¿No crees que pasas mucho tiempo con él? Ya duermes y te despiertas con el. Aprovecha algo de tiempo para ti, ves a dar una vuelta, conoce alguna mujer o si lo prefieres un hombre

Sam miro al ángel sorprendido ¿En serio? –Cas, ¿en serio estas diciendo que vaya a "conocer" alguna mujer o hombre?

- Humf- Castiel miro dentro de los verdes ojos febriles de Dean y cuyas fracciones se veían tiernas como un ángel… Bueno, él lo era…

- Esto pasara, vamos Dean, vamos al baño que te ayudo – Castiel se inclinó sobre la cama del mayor de los hermanos Winchester y suspiro al notar las manos de Dean pasar por su cuello y ver que se levantaba-

- Pensaba que la lujuria era un pecado capital Cas… - Sam se hecho a reír al comprenderlo todo o casi todo…

- El esta enfermo y le voy a dar un baño ¿Dónde esta ahí la lujuria? – Dijo Castiel mientras miraba como la mirada de Dean se suavizaba y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, se quedo atónito.

- Tengo frio – Murmuro Dean mientras ponía su boca sobre el cuello de Castiel – ¿Me calientas?

Castiel se estremeció y respiro profundamente mientras abrazaba a Dean. En esos momentos Sam no tena ninguna duda .

- Ah, claro, ¿Y el hecho de que él este desnudo y se haya derretido en tu cuello es señal de tratamiento medico que él no quiere que yo le haga? Dime algo diferente Cas – Sam se puso a reír – ¡Un ángel celoso!. ¡Esta es buena!

- ¡No estoy celoso!- Castiel frunció los labios e iba a responder alguna cosa cuando un suave gemido de Den le hizo olvidar hasta donde estaba… De que aquel pelo, la piel en ebullición, los gemiditos y el semi cuerpo desnudo de sus brazos era… - Creo que tal vez él y yo necesitemos una ducha fría

- ¡Jajaja! Voy a salir chicos divertiros y Castiel…-Sam tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta

- ¿Que?- Castiel acurruco a Dean mas a su cuerpo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, tenia fuerza sin duda.

- Un ángel celoso es algo lindo – Sam aumento la risa y salió por la puerta antes de que el ángel le tiara algo a la cabeza

_**Fin**_


End file.
